onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Forgotten Beast
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Gan Fall page. Ask community first Can you ask the community first before changing something major like the type of infoboxes that will be used for the Marines. It's kinda proper courtesy.Mugiwara Franky 02:59, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :It's not exactly solely my decision. It's something that requires a majority of the whole community's view of it. For me, it looks nice but breaks consistency a bit with the other infoboxes. Others however may different view.Mugiwara Franky 22:59, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::A discussion page would be at most fine since it would allow people to voice their reasons rather than just give faceless votes. For consistency, it's kinda more than just the Straw Hats, minor pirates, and the World Government. It's every character of every group in the whole wikia.Mugiwara Franky 08:00, November 16, 2009 (UTC) }}| }| }}' |- |colspan=2 align=center| } |- |-class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#007BA7;"|'Japanese Name''' |style="background:#FFFFFF"| } |-class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#007BA7;"|'Romanized Name' |style="background:#FFFFFF"| } |-class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#007BA7;"|'English Name' |style="background:#FFFFFF"| } |-class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#007BA7;"|'Epithet' |style="background:#FFFFFF"| } |-class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#007BA7;"|'Real Name' |style="background:#FFFFFF"| } |-class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#007BA7;"|'Age' |style="background:#FFFFFF"| } |-class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#007BA7;"|'Species' |style="background:#FFFFFF"| } |-class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#007BA7;"|'Rank' |style="background:#FFFFFF"| } |-class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#007BA7;"|'Headquarters' |style="background:#FFFFFF"| } |-class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#007BA7;"|'Superior' |style="background:#FFFFFF"| } |-class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#007BA7;"|'Subordinates' |style="background:#FFFFFF"| } |-class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#007BA7;"|'Affiliates' |style="background:#FFFFFF"| } |-class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#007BA7;"|'Family' |style="background:#FFFFFF"| } |-class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#007BA7;"|'Weapon' |style="background:#FFFFFF;"| } |-class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#007BA7;"|'Ship' |style="background:#FFFFFF;"| } |-class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#007BA7;"|'First Appearance' |style="background:#FFFFFF"| } |-class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#007BA7;"|'Japanese VA' |style="background:#FFFFFF"| } |-class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#007BA7;"|'English VA' |style="background:#FFFFFF"| } |- |colspan="2" style=" text-align:center; font-size:13.5px; background:#007BA7;"|'Devil Fruit' |- |-class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#007BA7;"|'Japanese Name' |style="background:#FFFFFF;"| } |-class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#007BA7;"|'English Name' |style="background:#FFFFFF;"| } |-class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#007BA7;"|'Meaning' |style="background:#FFFFFF;"| } |-class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#007BA7;"|'Type' |style="background:#FFFFFF;"| } |- |colspan="2" style="text-align:center; font-size:13.5px; background:#007BA7; -moz-border-radius-bottomright:7px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft:7px;"| |} Usage Thanks Hi THB, MDP(Panos) here. I really wanna help you for helping me with my project, your contribution was really helpfull. If there is anything that I can do for you let me know [[User:Monkey D. Panayotis|''' Monkey D. Panayotis ]] [[User talk:Monkey D. Panayotis|| My Talk |']][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greece' Made in GREECE ' ] 11:26, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Broken file links I'm sorry,can you please take care of the broken links on your talk page? 16:49, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. 18:08, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Sabo http://puu.sh/2rF9h Unfortunately, this blog was deleted without reason. I urge you, kind sir or madame, to petition the administrator in order to have the blog restored to its original state. Sincerely - 11:13, April 1, 2013 (UTC) re:COPPA I don't honestly know. I think whatever was done was done to all wikis. 00:15, March 17, 2014 (UTC) How do you know it's still under COPPA? 00:38, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I remember now. Sorry, my memory had to get jogged a bit. Basically, what we had to do was prove that One Piece ''isn't a show geared toward younger children. I actually got to put my major to work by explaining that Japanese broadcast rating standards are looser and far more lenient than American broadcasting standards; meaning what Japan would see as okay to show say a seven year old (TV Y7), by American rating standards, it would only be suitable if it were rated TV Y14, as a hypothetical example. As an American company, Wikia would be bound by American broadcast rating standards. It's a cultural difference that is only apparent when one examines the content rather than the rating. So basically all you need to do is show that Toriko is not geared toward younger children. In short, use any scene from the dub that involves even light swearing (meaning Ian Sinclair saying "hell"), violence, or best of all, violence with a decent degree of blood. Anything perverted would do the trick too. If it's something that couldn't air on Cartoon Network during the day, then you're good. 01:43, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Any time. Glad to help. 01:56, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Checking I just thought I'd ask, but how did the whole COPPA thing go after you asked for my help? 06:47, May 1, 2014 (UTC) I see. That's too bad. But I'm sure if you give it time and wait for things to settle down, you should be fine in the end. 07:23, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Again, no problem. It's what I'm here for. Let me know how things turn out, if and when they do. 07:28, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Great! Glad to hear it. 14:34, September 16, 2014 (UTC) re:Captain Dugong Thank you, but no. We did have that article for a short while but it was ultimately deleted since the character was never given a name. Just remove the links if you see them. 18:36, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Breed Pirates Let me know when you're done adding content and I'll go through and fix stuff properly. 12:05, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Chat Sorry about that. I missed your message. What did you guys need? 23:53, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Get back on chat. I lagged out. SeaTerror (talk) 20:30, October 17, 2014 (UTC) A Forgotten Beast appears! SeaTerror (talk) 22:39, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Re: Staff decide, I just reported the situation. In our case the wiki was created with "malicious intent" and gal was phalanxed so it's not "just another wiki on the same matter". Plural or Singular Firstly it is Chinese. In Chinese and Japanese singular and plural nouns are the same --Klobis (talk) 04:00, October 18, 2014 (UTC) You mean Chapter 764? Almost all nouns can be read as plural. --Klobis (talk) 01:43, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Zebra Zebra infobox manga picture was replaced by anime picture. Pretty please replaced with manga pic to anime pic. You don't want being cocky when Zebra finds out. ^~^ Zekons (talk) 09:29, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Come Back Plz If you make a comeback can you change your name to The Found Beast? SeaTerror (talk) 23:36, June 13, 2019 (UTC)